Nolan and Tyler
Nolan is assigned by Emily to discredit Tyler by the Graysons, as his presence between her and Daniel begins to thwart her plans. Given the task of discrediting Tyler, Nolan looks into his Tyler's personal history, where Nolan discovers that Tyler was once given a restraining order by a Leslie Montgomery. While Tyler is shopping with Ashley and she ducks away, Nolan appears and confronts Tyler about this record and tells him to meet him at his place that night to discuss it. Though Tyler is reluctant to acquiesce, Nolan is forceful about his demand. At his place, Nolan tells Tyler that he discovered the Leslie person who filed a restraining order against Tyler is a man, making Tyler some kind of gay hustler. Nolan himself admits that the penchant for older men is understandable as he himself is a 3 on the Kinsey scale. Tyler acknowledges the part about the hustler as correct, but being gay, he does not quite agree. He admits that a few years ago, his parents lost everything and forced him to drop out of school. In order to regain his social standing, he hopes to force his way into Conrad Grayson's company in hopes of turning his life back around. Should anyone find out about his past, it would all be over. Tyler says "let's make a deal" and begins to kiss Nolan. They have sex under Nolan's watchful whale-cam, and he keeps the file detailing their tryst. As the story progresses, Nolan begins to develop feelings for Tyler, who, on the other hand, only uses Nolan for his massive amounts of money. When Tyler later asks Nolan to invest $20 million in Grayson Global, Nolan does so under Emily's discretion. Ross asks for a reward for his apparent act of kindness, and they begin hooking up as Ashley walks into the room. Later, Nolan lets Emily know that Tyler has been doing Google searches on David Clarke. He started this research project after finding Lydia’s incriminating speech about the Graysons. Emily wants a reluctant Nolan to pull back his investment. This will hopefully push Tyler into blackmailing Conrad, using the speech details as leverage. As Emily reviews the file of Nolan and Tyler's sexual tryst, We can see the wheels turning in Emily’s head when she sees the video of Nolan and Tyler together. She suggests to Daniel that the only reason his college roomie closed his recent big money deal is because he was blackmailing Nolan. Tyler has a tense visit with Nolan. Topics of discussion include the sex video and Nolan’s withdrawal of his investment. Tyler swipes the flash drive containing the video. It also includes a video of Lydia that could be most incriminating for Conrad. Nolan knows that Emily is the one who leaked the video news. She reprimands him for his vulnerability in falling for a hooker, thereby ending his interest in Tyler as well as his friendship with Emily. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Pages That Need Attention